Zou Zou no Mi
|type = Zoan |user = Funkfreed }} The Zou Zou no Mi is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into an elephant hybrid and a full elephant at will. It was "eaten" by Spandam's sword, Funkfreed, through the process developed by Vegapunk. Etymology * means "elephant" in Japanese. * In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, it is called the Elephant-Elephant Fruit. However in Volume 81 of the Viz Manga, it is renamed to Eleph-Eleph Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The most basic strength of the fruit is that it gives its user the strengths of an elephant. In the case of Spandam's sword, the fruit's most major strength is that it has given life to an otherwise inanimate object. With this, Spandam has been given a unique weapon with which to fight. The fruit so far does not seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. The animal created from this fruit, however, has somewhat of a minor weakness with it though, considering the circumstances around it. While the fruit has given Spandam's sword the strength and intelligence of an elephant, the fruit inadvertently also in a sense gave the sword some common sense in the matters of pain and death. This was best seen when Franky threatened to shoot Funkfreed in the face. While the sword may not have been alive to begin with, it was afraid of being killed by Franky like a real elephant would be in such a situation. In other words, the fear of being killed was instilled into the sword thanks to the power of the fruit. Usage Techniques * |Aiborī Dāto|literally "Ivory Rush"}}: A non-lethal move intended to disable Nico Robin. Funkfreed extends his body rapidly (stretching in a manner similar to a Gomu Gomu no Mi user) to deliver a powerful headbutt, catching Robin between his trunk and tusks. Another possibility of this move is if his trunk is a sword, then the move could trap and slice the target. The kanji's original reading is "Zouge Tosshin", with the kanji for the former two literally meaning "elephant fang/tusk". * : Spandam swings the sword over his head, and Funkfreed morphs into his elephant-sword hybrid form, and rushes forward to spear an opponent with his sword-trunk. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, the elephant form that Funkfreed transforms into using the Devil Fruit's powers is colored white. However, on the cover of volume 42 and in Episode of Merry, it is shown that the elephant form is naturally gray colored. This difference in color between manga and anime is partly due to the common fact that the intended colors came out much later after the anime. This is also due to the fact that Funkfreed's elephant form resembles greatly a stereotypical white elephant, commonly revered in India, in the uncolored pages of the manga. Trivia * The Zou Zou no Mi's romanized name is the shortest among all canonical Devil Fruits, and its translated name is the longest among all canonical Devil Fruits thus far (apart from Zoan fruits of different models). References External Links * Elephant – Wikipedia article about elephants. * White Elephant – Wikipedia article about White Elephants. Site Navigation ca:Zou Zou no Mi de:Zō Zō no Mi it:Ele Ele es:Zou Zou no Mi pl:Słoń-Słoniowoc Category:Zoan